Melody in my Head
by His1Princess
Summary: Robbie get's an opportunity he can't let go of, not even for Georgia. Right? And what's really going on with Tom and Jas?
1. Chapter 1

Melody in my head

"Tom, I love you." I whispered as he kissed me good night on my front porch steps.

"You…what?" Tom asked stepping away from me and looking at me with pensive eyes.

"I-I…never mind." I replied, turning away and putting my key into the door.

"Jas?" Tom asked, just as I opened the door.

"Nothing Tom, just go home." I replied, walking in and slamming the door behind me, before allowing the tears in my eyes to fall.

"Jas? Open the door? Please?" I heard Tom yelling from outside the door, but this was bigger than something he could fix now.

Instead of replying to his yells, I trudged up the stairs and fell into my bed. After the yelling stopped, I could hear my mobile ringing the ringtone especially for Tom, and when I looked out the window, he was still out there. After thirty minutes, I picked up my mobile and called my favorite person.

"Jas? How was your date?" Georgia said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I told him, and he just asked me what. And he's still outside!" I cried out, without even explaining what I was talking about.

"Oh, Jassy, I'll be over in a minute. Don't you worry." She replied, clicking off before I could say another word.

ATAPS

"Tom? You still out here?" I called out loud, feeling like a mad woman when I got close to Jas's house.

"I'm guessing she called you as soon as she went inside?" He asked, coming out from the darkness and sighing.

"Thirty minutes after." I replied, a slight smile on my face, Tom sure knew Jas well.

"I didn't mean anything by asking her what? I just… I was shocked." The tall boy explained, staring past me and at Jas's window which was lit up with only her frame blocking the light.

"I'll tell her." I answered, walking past him and heading up the stairs.

"I love her too, Georgia. Despite what you, or she, thinks." He said, stopping me for a moment with his hand.

"I know. I've known for a long time." I answered, turning away from him and walking into Jas's house.

ATAPS

"Oh, Georgia." Jas cried out, just as soon as I came into her room.

"Jas, you know he practically adores you." I said, patting her back as she hugged me.

"But he won't say those words!" Jas said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, and plopping down onto her bed.

"What do the words mean? His actions show the same as those words, anyways." I replied, sitting down next to her.

"No, they don't!" Jas shrieked, throwing a pillow at my head.

"Jas! Go look out the window. Tell me what you see." I said, pulling her toward the window, where I could just barely see Tom walking down the street, his head bowed and hands in his pockets.

"You really think he loves me, George?" Jas asked once more.

"Of course." I replied as she ran out the door.

A few seconds later, I could hear her calling Tom's name outside, and I watched as he came jogging back and they hugged. After a moment long hug, they broke into full out snogging, causing me to shut the curtains and flop back on Jas's bed.

ATAPS

"I can't believe you had to go over there like that last night." Robbie laughed out as I told him my adventures last night, while he sat on the beach, throwing rocks in the waves.

"It's not like that's the first time it's happened, you should be used to these crazy stories about your brother and Jas by now." I said, snuggling closer to his arm, only to have him lift it again to throw a rock.

"Yeah, well, let's just say their madness never seizes to surprise me." He laughed out, throwing yet another rock.

"Robbie, stop throwing those silly things." I said playfully slapping at his arm, but really meaning what I said.

"Georgia, I think we need to talk." Robbie answered, putting his hand down and turning to me.

"I didn't mean the slap, Robbie…it was just a joke!" I said quickly, trying to cover up my latest mistake.

"Georgia, no, you didn't do anything wrong…It's just well, my dad found a company that wants to record the band." He smiled out, while refusing to look me in the eye.

"That's amazing, Robbie!" I smiled out, hugging Robbie close, only to have him push me away.

"The thing is, the company is based in America. California to be exact." He said, finally meeting my eyes.

"Well, can't you record from out here?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"No. I asked, I pleaded, I begged, and they said we had to come out there for the deal." He answered, returning his eyes to the waves in front of us.

"Well, then you have to go. This is a huge deal, for you, and for the band, and your future. There is no way, I'll ever stand in front of that, so you have to go." I answered, trying my hardest to get the words out without choking on my tears.

"Georgia, are you sure? I mean we've only just gotten together; I don't want to leave, really. I only wish this would've come later for the band." He said, grabbing on my hand, and holding onto it, and looking into my eyes.

"I know. But you deserve this." I answered, blinking back the tears in my eyes, even though I knew they would inevitably be coming out soon.

"What about us though?" He asked, dropping his voice, and looking down again.

"We'll just have to wait won't we?" I asked, looking away too, because this was the point in movies that usually made me begin to sob, and this was real life.

"Do you mean you want-" He began to say.

"Robbie, I don't really want you to leave, and I really don't want to not be with you, but if that's what it has to be, then that's just how it goes." I answered, unable to look at him anymore.

"Are you sure, Georgia?" He asked, lifting my chin to look into his eyes for the last time.

"Of course." I answered, confidently.

"Then, I've got to go pack. We leave tomorrow." He said sadly, giving my hand one last squeeze before getting up and walking back down the long stretch of beach we'd walked down together not even an hour ago, when everything had been so perfect.

"Jas? Can you come to the beach?" I asked a few hours later when I'd finally stopped sobbing long enough to form more than one word.

"You sound like you've been crying, Georgia, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Bring the Ace Group. Come to Robbie and mine's spot." I said, holding back my tears for longer than I thought possible as I tried to get the sentence out as fast as possible.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible, Georgia." She said quickly, and clicking off, just as my sobs began again.

I curled myself into a ball in the rough, broken seashells, and hoped my very best friends would be here before I died.


	2. Drama, Drama, Drama,

Melody in my Head

Chapter 2

"Are you really going to go?" Tom asked, holding Jas closer to his stomach as he asked.

"I need to." I answered, leaning back to look down the street to search for Georgia once again.

"She's not coming." Jas stated simply, looking at the ground.

"She told you that?" I asked my heart dropping to the floor.

"Yeah, she said she was too upset to say goodbye." Jas said, taking herself from Tom's clutches to give me a brief hug.

"It's okay. Better that way I suppose." I said, before climbing into my car and slamming the door shut.

"Rob! Chill, it'll be okay, eventually." Tom asked, reaching for the handle to reopen the door, but instead I quickly backed out and sped away before they could see my tears fall.

ATAPS

"Gee, you should have been there." Jas said, pulling the covers from over my head for the twentieth time since she got here.

"Look, it's too late to change anything about the way he left. Deal with it." I said, sitting up quickly and throwing the covers back over my head as I lay down.

"But you should have seen him when I told him you weren't coming. He looked so devastated." She said softly, getting off my head.

"Good, now he knows how I feel." I mumbled.

"Georgia! What are you saying? That you're glad you upset him?" Jas asked, yanking my bedspread so hard it fell onto the ground.

"Maybe I am." I answered, glaring straight into her eyes, suddenly angry with her for not letting the subject drop.

"Georgia, he's your boyfriend, you're not supposed to want to hurt him." She said softly, turning away from me to stare out my window.

"He's nothing to me." I replied, walking out my room and downstairs into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?" Jas asked a few minutes later when she caught up to me.

"I mean he's in America now, that's just too far. I've decided that we are nothing." I answered, filling a glass with water.

"You can't just decide that yourself, does Robbie know you feel this way?" Jas asked, just as the phone rang.

"No." I stated looking at the caller ID, smiling, "But he will now."

ATAPS

"Georgia! Hey!" I said excitedly, looking around my drabby hotel room and suddenly wishing I'd decided to stay in England.

"How's America?" She asked, not sounding remotely excited.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heart pounding deep in my chest, and making my palms sweat.

"I wanted to talk to you about us. I just think that while you're in America, I shouldn't be limited to someone who can't see me, and neither should you." She said, sounding as if this was an everyday conversation.

"Georgia, where is this coming from? You were fine, you said you didn't want me to leave but that you didn't want us to not be together either." I said, trying to keep the sobs inside my chest while she was on the phone.

"I know I said that Robbie, but I've done some thinking, and that's not really how I feel. This is." She said, her voice getting harsher the longer we were on the phone.

"Georgia, we're not breaking up." I said sternly.

"Yes, we are Robbie. I'm sorry, but this is the way it needs to be for me." She said, before hanging up on me and leaving me with a dull tone.

ATAPS

"Georgia, that was cruel." Jas said, as I sank to the floor, not believing I just dumped my sex goddess boyfriend.

"Jas, would you just shut up for a moment!" I said, tears sliding down my face and winding down it toward the floor.

"Oh, Georgia, you didn't really want that did you?" She said, sitting beside me and pulling me toward her.

"Of course." I sobbed into her lap, my tears making a puddle on the kitchen floor beneath her.

ATAPS

"Bloody-ouch!" I yelled as I stubbed my foot on the dresser trying to reach the telephone that was ringing at one in the morning.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Tom, I know it's late, but do you think-"Robbie asked, pausing for a moment "Do you think you could get mum to send you out here?"

"Robbie, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly becoming awake.

"Things worked themselves out." He answered, and I knew what he meant.

"I'll be there in the morning, don't worry about it. I'll talk to her before I leave too." I said, turning on the lights and beginning to throw random clothes into a duffle bag on the floor.

"Tom?" Robbie said after a minute.

"Yeah?" I replied, pausing in my packing as if he was here.

"Thank you." He sobbed out lightly.

"Anytime, I'll see you soon." I said softly before hanging up and checking times for flights to California on the internet.

ATAPS

DING DONG

"I'll get that, Gee." I said, getting up from beside the couch where Georgia lay.

"Thank you so much, Jas." She mumbled out, turning to face the back of the couch.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" I asked after I opened the door.

"Where is she? What the hell is her problem?" Tom asked, angrier than I'd ever seen him as he came storming in.

"She's asleep, and if you're here to yell at her, you need to leave." I said, blocking his way to the living room.

"Jas, where is she?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I'm not telling you. You need to leave." I said, crossing my arms and glaring right back into his eyes.

"Jas, he called me at one in the morning, sobbing over your stupid friend and you're on her side? Do you know how cut up this is making my brother?"

"And do you know how cut up she is?" I countered.

"GEORGIA!" He yelled instead of a reply.

"hmmm?" She mumbled from the living room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tom asked, yanking Georgia up by her hand.

"Tom! Don't hurt her!" I screamed as Georgia's face contorted into one of pain.

"Why not? She hurt my brother!" He yelled, dropping her on the floor.

"Get out, get out or I'm calling the police!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

"Jas-"

"No! GET OUT!" I yelled pointing at the door, and he slowly moved out.

I locked the door behind him and then ran back into the living room to check on Georgia.

"I'm so sorry, Georgia. I've never seen him like that." I said, helping her back onto the couch.

"It's okay." She winced out, "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call your parents?" I asked, looking at her worried.

"No, just, stay here tonight?" she said, looking at me with begging eyes.

"I was already planning on it." I smiled at her, before covering her with a blanket.

After Georgia went back to sleep, I walked into her kitchen and called the last person on caller ID.

"Georgia?" Robbie asked excitedly when he picked up.

"No, it's only me." I replied, nervously twisting my hair round my finger.

"Oh, hey, Jas." He said solemnly, "Why are you calling?"

"Why'd you send your brother over here?" I asked accusingly.

"I didn't ask him to go over there, he decided that for himself. I asked him to come here." He said suspicion in his voice, "What happened when he was there?"

"Well, Georgia's sleeping with an ice pack on her shoulder now, if that helps at all." I said mad.

"He hurt her?" Robbie asked his voice panicky.

"Not much, but enough." I said softly, looking at Georgia asleep on the couch again.

"Oh, god. How?" He asked.

"You don't need to know the specifics. Just, when your brother gets there, keep him there. I don't want anything to do with him, and I don't want him anywhere near me or my best friend." I stated, a tear slowly winding its way down my face.

"Jas, he's going to-"

"I know." I said cutting him off, "But now you can both help each other heal."

And with that, I hung up on my last connection to Tom, and the last thing I'd ever have to do with him.


	3. USC what?

Melody In My Head

Chapter 3

TWO YEARS LATER (:

"Can you believe high school is over?" I asked, smiling at my best friend, while we sat in the cool breeze in dork caps and gowns.

"I can't believe we're both going to school in America!" Jas answered smiling at me.

"I can't believe we're going to go to a school so close to where Robbie and Tom are." I said softly, frowning slightly.

"Georgia, they probably don't even remember what we look like. Besides, I bet they look really different now, we probably won't recognize them, and they the same for us." Jas said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I know. It's just weird, to be going to a school so close to L.A., especially after all the bad stuff that happened between the four of us." I said, smiling as a song bird flew over our heads.

"And now, I wish to congratulate all my classmates as we all graduate onto better things!" The valedictorian said, prompting us all to throw our caps into the wind and cheer.

"Now, it's off to the U.S.A.!" Jas cried, pulling me close and hugging me tightly.

"I know." I said, having a strange feeling deep inside my heart.

ATAPS

"Robbie, c'mon man, get over it already. It's been two years!" My brother called from the couch where he had no doubt brought me a tightly clothed girl, who would be willing to do anything, just like the even prettier girl that he was probably already making out with.

"Shut up!"I yelled, throwing a book at the door, and causing it to close.

The walls of my bedroom were covered with pictures of bands that I idolized, and the very few pictures of Georgia that I had. She looked happy in every single one, and I loved them all just for that. I stood up, locked my door so that Tom couldn't come in and bother me, picked up the anatomy book I'd been reading, and went back to my bed.

"Oh, little brother!" Tom called from just outside my door.

"Go away, Tom." I sighed out, putting the ear buds of my iPod in my ears and blocking him out with music.

With the music on, I couldn't focus on anything the book said, so instead I got back up, and began to individually dissect, every picture of Georgia on my wall. There were two at the beach, one that she didn't know I'd taken, three of her and the Aces, and one of her and I. The candid picture was my favorite, and was in the room twice, once on the wall, and in a frame on my bedside table. Her hair was a mess, she was in sweats and a tank top, and she was dancing to a new song we'd made. She looked the epitome of my dream girl, and she still was.

While I hadn't moved on since Georgia had cut off contact with me, tom had quickly moved into a type of man whore. He was constantly with scantily clad girls, who hung off of him, and did whatever he told them. Completely the opposite of everything he'd always claimed he'd wanted. I personally thought he'd gone off the deep end since the break up of him and Jas.

A repeated movement from my bed, caused to me to awake from my reverie. It was Dave.

"Dave! Buddy, what's going on?" I asked, happy to hear form someone who didn't want me to hook up with some random chicks.

"Today was graduation." He said, sounding more than slightly sad.

"Ah, Georgia and Jas, too?" I asked, trying not to sound too intrigued. Every time Dave and I talked I asked about Georgia, but I always tried to keep cool by asking about Jas at the same time.

"Course." He said, as though I'd asked that a million times already.

"So where are you guys going to college?" I asked, cringing slightly at how American I sounded.

"I'm going to a small college nearby. The girls are going to USC." Dave answered.

"USC? In America?" I asked, my body tensing up, ready for the disappointment.

"Yup." He said, the background suddenly getting louder than his voice.

"Graduation party?" I asked, smiling at my old buddy.

"Yeah, talk to you later, okay." He said, as he clicked the button and ended the conversation.

I smiled at my favorite picture as I thought of 'running into' Georgia once she got here. Hopefully, that would be all our relationship needed to be back on top.

ATAPS

"This apartment, is trash!" Jas screeched once she saw the entirety of our new home.

"I know. But it's all our parents could afford." I said, sadly looking around at the grubby walls, the barely there carpet and the gray chipped paint job that covered every room.

"Well, we need to get jobs to fix this place up, ASAP!" Jas said, holding tightly to her bags, as if she didn't even want them to touch the ground.

"Cleaning first?" I asked, looking at her terrified expression.

"Oh, yeah." She said, walking back out the front door, bags in hand.

I simply laughed before following my closest friend out the door. We put her bags back in the rented car, and then began walking down the sidewalk, when suddenly Jas stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jas, what's wrong?" I asked, staring at her sheet white face, and wondering if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Let's go back." She said, her face still white, as she yanked my hand and arm back toward the apartment.

"But you hate how dirty that place is." I said, wondering if she'd suddenly gotten a bout of amnesia or short term memory loss.

"I know. But it's better than being out here." She stated, before yanking my arm, hard and making me turn around.

"Jas, what just happened?" I asked, once we were back in the apartment.

"He was out there, Georgia." She answered, looking at her jean covered knee as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chin, and her arms around her legs.

"Oh, Jas." I said, plopping down beside her, and hugging her close, wondering at the mystery of the power of men.


	4. Seeing Ghosts & hugging statues

Melody in My Head

Chapter 4

The next day, I was attempting to find my way around the USC campus and find my first class of the year, when I suddenly felt as though someone eyes were following me around. I turned to see only a flash of color, and then nothing suspicious I turned and began walking to where I had seen the color disappear. When I turned around the corner of a large tree, I was face to face with exactly the person I'd been hoping to not see while I was here.

"Hey, Georgia." Robbie said, sheepishly looking at the ground, a light blush beginning to cover the top half of his cheeks.

"What are you doing? Were you following me around? How did you even know I was here?" I said, my anger boiling to the top of my skin completely pushing my nerves away.

"Dave told me after you guys graduated." He said, looking down at the ground and refusing to look at me.

"Why would he even do that?" I said, glaring at the top of her head and wanting to slap his silly head.

"Because, I've been asking him to keep tabs on you and tell me what's going on with you since I left." He said, looking at me through the tips of his hair.

"That's just creepy. You know that?" I asked, looking at him and turning to go, before another thought hit me. "So Tom knows too? And yesterday, when Jas saw him, and practically had a meltdown, it was on purpose, wasn't it?"

"No. Tom doesn't know a thing." He said, looking sorrowfully at me.

"I don't believe you, but you better keep your brother away from my best friend." I said, glaring at him, and instead of continuing to try and find my classes, I walked back to my rental car, and raced home.

ATAPS

"They what?" Jas asked after I'd come home and relayed the story to her.

"They know. Both of them. Robbie's been keeping tabs of me via Dave." I said, plopping my head down into her pillow, and feeling my emotions take over.

"I can't believe he would do that." She said, rubbing my hair and thoughtfully looking out the window that took up most of a wall in her little bedroom.

"I can. I wish I hadn't seen him, Jas. It's so weird, you know? This whole time I thought I was over him, but now that I've seen him, I don't think I really am." I said, looking up at her, my eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I know what you mean, but just don't let him take control of your heart again, okay? Because you don't need him anymore. He left, remember?" Jas said, smiling down at me, before I realized I had something I needed to do.

"Jas, I'll be back later, okay?" I said, getting up and rushing back out the door to Jas screaming after me.

ATAPS

For a few minutes after Georgia left, I couldn't move. My body felt like a statue, and I didn't think it was physically possible that I would ever be able to move again. Eventually, I leaned back against the big tree, and slid to a sitting position, still staring at the direction she'd run off in.

"Hello!" A blonde girl giggled, bobbing into my view.

"Uhm, do I know you?" I asked, looking at her and immediately wanting to her to leave.

"Oh, sorry! My names Connie." She said, smiling down at me happily, and plopping herself right in front of me.

"Do you think you could go away?" I asked, looking at her and wondering what the hell she wanted.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask you a question, but if you really want me to go…" She said, trailing off as she got up and began to walk away.

"What did you want to ask?" I asked, causing her to turn and her entire face brightened up as she smiled an enormous grin.

"Well, my sorority is having a party tonight, and I just thought it would be a lot cooler if you went." She said, smiling at me and twirling a thin strand of hair around her fake tanned fingers.

"Sorry. I don't go to parties." I said, looking away from her, and wishing Georgia was still here.

"If you're waiting around for that ugo that was here earlier, you're better than that. You should really consider coming to the party." The girl said, her face suddenly turning from pretty, to a very ugly shade of jealousy.

"Can you go away now?" I said, looking away from her, when suddenly something caught my eye. Georgia was standing on the edge of the large lawn, and she was staring straight at me, looking sadder and more lost than I'd ever seen her.

"Georgia!" I yelled, standing up and running over to her, quickly forgetting about the fake girl that had been talking to me earlier.

"Who's your friend? She looks pretty pissed." Georgia said, looking around my shoulder, and peering at the blonde girl who was still standing where I'd left her, and glaring at the two of us, openmouthed.

"Don't worry about it, what are you doing back here?" I said, taking hold of her shoulder, and looking into her eyes.

"I went home, and I was talking to Jas, and I realized something huge." She said, looking down at the ground, before looking deep into my eyes, tears on the edges of them. "You just followed your dreams. What Tom did is completely different. He hurt Jas, and me, but you had nothing to do with that."

"Of course I didn't. I would never want him to hurt either of you, in anyway." I said, grabbing both of her shoulders and pulling her into my chest for a large hug.

"Robbie, I don't think I'm really over you, but I also don't know you. I mean, I know the old you, but that persons been changing ever since he left England, I need to know the new Robbie. And until then, I don't think we should be dating or anything." She said, pulling away slightly and looking away from me.

"Georgia, I understand that, I do. But what about Jas? She still hates me, and she's your best friend, I'm not sure that you should do this at all." I said, looking at her, and wishing she would say what I wanted to hear, but knowing that this needed to be discussed now.

"It doesn't matter to me. She hates you because of what Tom did, and I realized that's why I've been so angry with you too." She said, looking at me, and touching my soul with her deep eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, looking at her and praying that she wouldn't change her mind now.

"You're what I want. You're what I've always wanted, and it's time that I get exactly what I want." She said, before hugging me tightly to her.


	5. Jas's Lie, & Georgia's Friendship

Melody in My Head

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Babysitting all day, family at night, fitting in summer assignments & driving school, somehow. It's been a crazy summer for me, but I'll try not to make you guys wait so long again!**

"Can you meet me at the diner?" I asked, pacing the hot pavement in front of my building and cursing myself for not slipping on shoes before I stepped outside.

"Yeah, I can be there in a few minutes I was on my way home but0" Robbies voice said, rambling on about his daily life as usual.

"Okay, good." I smirked, before hanging up the phone, going back upstairs, slipping on shoes and heading down to the diner.

ATAPS

As soon as I walked into the diner, Robbie pulled his head to the side and whipped out his cell phone, probably calling Georgia to tell her not to come. Too late.

"Don't bother with it, Robbie." I said, smirking as I sat down.

"Jas! Hey! What're you talking about?" He asked, pretending to be confused as he tried to slip his phone back into his pocket without me noticing.

"I know about you and Georgia." I said, looking directly at him and glaring.

"Did Georgia tell you or something?" He asked, looking confused.

"No, she's been keeping secrets from me since she's got you now. So that's why I came here. I don't want you to be around her anymore." I said, looking at him and seeing the anger and hurt pulse through his body in one beat.

"Jas, I'm sorry she's keeping stuff from you, but I'm not doing that." He said, standing up.

"Okay then." I said, before getting up from the seat, smiling at him, and walking out the door.

ATAPS

"Robbie!" Tom called as soon as I walked in the door to our apartment.

"Yeah?" I said, walking into the kitchen where he was searching for food, and hopping up onto the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me that Georgia and Jas were in California!" He said, pulling his head out of the fridge and smiling broadly at me.

"How'd you find this out?" I asked, feeling dread fill up my body.

"Georgia called earlier, said that it was mad important that you called her as soon as you got home." He said, smiling at me and handing me the house phone.

"Georgia?" I asked once she picked up the phone.

"I thought we agreed to keep this from Jas and Tom?" She asked, whispering angrily.

"...we did." I said, confused.

"Then why did you tell Jas?" She asked, her anger even more evident.

"I didn't., Georgia, I swear." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Really? Cause she said that you two were at the diner at the same time and you called her over and told her all about it." Georgia said, her voice devoid of all feelings except anger.

"Georgia, that's not what happened!" I said, trying to explain myself as she interrupted me.

"So, you didn't see her at the diner today?" She said, sighing.

"Well, I did, but-"

"And of a sudden she knows? I'm not stupid Robbie clearly you told her! You know what? Just leave us alone, leave us both alone for good!" She screeched before hanging up the phone.

"She already knew." I said, finishing my sentence, before hanging up the phone and heading into my room. I kicked all the clothes and blankets out of my way, before I fell down onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

ATAPS

"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you Jas, it's just I knew how you felt about him and the two of us being together, so l didn't want to get into a fight with you over it."

"It's okay, Georgia." She said, her sobs becoming smaller and quieter.

"l just can't believe he would just randomly tell you." I said, falling backward onto her bed as she shot up.

"So what, you don't believe me?" She said, her eyes narrowing and glaring at me.

"Of course I believe you, I just can't believe him. But you know what they say, love blinds us all." I said, looking at her sadly as her muscles un-tensed and she relaxed.

"I dont; care, as long as you believe me." She mumbled, her face in the pillows.

"Of course, I believe you Jas. You're my best friend, always have been. always will be." I said looking over at her and wondering why she was so adamant that I believe her.

She looked up at me with her mascara mostly down her face and her eyes red rimmed, and she looked pathetic, but underneath the hurt, something else seemed to linger. Something like, guilt.

"What've you done, Jas?" I asked, looking at her and suddenly putting all the pieces together.

"You're my best friend, Georgia, you know that." She said looking away from me and out her small window at the traffic on the street outside.

"Just tell me, already." I said, pulling her eyes back over to me, and feeling dread overtake my body.

"I may have lied about how I found out about you and Robbie..." She said, looking away from me again.

"May have, or did?" I asked, anger building inside of me.

"Did." She answered, looking at me pitifully.

"Get up and come with me." I said, pulling her up at dragging her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes of us walking.

"Robbie and Tom's." I said, looking at her when I said 'Tom'.

"Georgia, I can't go there. I can't see him, please don't make me go there!" She said, looking at me, tears building in her eyes once more.

"You should have thought about that before you went and lied to everyone." I said, looking at her and not feeling the slightest thing when she began crying.


End file.
